


Glitter (Rewritten)

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender, Lady Aoba, idk how to tag pffft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba help out each other with their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> A talk on skype with tako turned into this. Fem!Aoba and Noiz in the Glitter scene and also I haven't bothered proofreading it cause I'm lazy as fuck. A slight change cause again, I'm lazy.

"Y-you brat! Are you serious about this…" Aoba moved back until she could no more, her back hitting the cold wall behind, laying the truth of the reality in front of her as she watched Noiz move in. The bed creaked gently, not used to supporting two people, but it was ignored as Noiz stripped away his tie, emerald eyes never leaving her body. A blush had already made its way upon the older woman's soft cheeks, her breaths uneven as she felt Noiz' presence only getting closer and closer. _This guy…he's serious…_

"You said so earlier, it's a psychological reaction. And we're only doing this for our own benefits, what do you lose out of it?" Noiz calm and collected voice only made Aoba feel more embarrassed, turning her hazy eyes away as she considered his words once again. She was aroused thanks to the brat, and she haven't done it for a while, so what Noiz was suggesting was tempting. But hearing him saying something like 'for our own benefits' stung at her heart. Ignoring the fact for now, she gave a quick nod, still refusing to look at Noiz in the eyes.

Without a single hint of hesitation, Noiz took Aoba's reddened cheek into one hand, staring into hazel with laziness and a hint of lust as his other hand trailed over her body slowly, leaving the faintest touches anywhere and everywhere. The sensation of it brought shivers throughout Aoba's body, a soft whimper falling out of her lips. Noiz was teasing her, and she knew it. By the speed of his movements, the look in his eyes, it was all too clear. A small frown draws onto her lips, and she decides to move as well. Her small hand moves to the front of Noiz's pants, palming him slowly while sneaking glances to see his reaction.

She saw nothing. Not a hint of disturbance, not a hint of shyness. Was she doing a bad job? But how bad could someone be to gain absolutely no reaction at all? Her thoughts cut off as Noiz's hand found its way to her belt, the sound of it unbuckling contrasting with the eerie silence inside the small room. As the night air crept onto Aoba's thighs, she shivered, backing away from the other if it were possible. Then, a surprised gasp flew from her lips as Noiz trailed one finger along her soaked wet panties.

Her blush grew into a crimson red when she realised just how embarrassing was the sound she made, but it was soon forgotten as she felt a stronger touch this time. She was growing wetter, and Noiz definitely knew it. It was evident in his eyes. She shot him a half glare, but it soon faltered as she closed her eyes, too embarrassed to watch the other. What's more, he wasn't embarrassed, one single bit. _That makes me pissed off for some reason…_

"You as well, hurry up and start." Noiz's voice brought her mind back to reality, realising her hand had just been resting on his crotch. Blushing furiously, Aoba started to unbuckle Noiz's belt as well, opening up his pants and stripping them off. When she saw the bulge in his boxers, an audible gulp was heard. Ignoring the soft chuckle she heard from above, she quickly got to work and pulled out Noiz's erection from his pants. _This guy..._

She was met with his hardened length, its piercings reflecting the artificial light as she observed its features. Not like she hasn't seen a real cock before, but one lined with this many piercings was a first. Aoba looked back up, curiosity filled hazel meeting lazy emerald. Her body trembled as Noiz slipped his fingers beneath the thin material of her underwear, motioning for her to move her hips so he could slip them off. Avoiding his gaze yet once again, Aoba did as he said, holding in a hiss as her dripping wet entrance was revealed. 

"Heh…were you already this aroused?" Aoba's retort was already at his lips, but the feel of Noiz's fingers against her quivering entrance made her stop, biting down her lip to force the embarrassing sounds back. Her hand took ahold of Noiz's erection, gripping down lightly and feeling the piercings digging into her hands. She started with slow movements, ignoring Noiz's question as she moved her hands up his shaft rather unskilfully, not sure what she was meant to do exactly. On the other hand, Noiz seemed to know exactly what was going on, rubbing her clitoris with the right amount of pressure, poking at her entrance but never sinking in his finger. This only made her more frustrated, her hips bucking uncontrollably into his touches. 

“Shut up…ah!” A loud moan escaped her lips uncontrollably as Aoba finally felt one of Noiz’s fingers entering her, tightening down immediately as she unconsciously tried to suck his digit in even further. The sudden pleasure that shot up from below made her grip down harshly onto Noiz’s cock, but hearing Noiz’s low pleasures grunt, she was assured that he was fine. In fact, he might’ve enjoyed it. _This guy a masochist or something…?_

“Hmm…stronger.”

“W-what?”

“Move a little stronger. Harder.” Aoba would’ve eyed Noiz with a sharp gaze if it weren’t for the finger and pleasure inside her right now, but she still listened, tightening down her grip from time to time. The soft hitches in breaths she heard assured the older woman, stroking him with much more force than before, also possibly with more confidence.

“Yea, like that…” Noiz had closed his eyes from some point, soft sighs falling from his lips as he slowly pushed in yet another finger inside Aoba. Moans of pleasure fell from Aoba’s lips openly now as Noiz continued to thrust his twin digits in and out of Aoba, humming softly at the burning heat that enveloped his fingers. He leaned closer towards Aoba’s side, breathing huskily into her ear.

“Hm? I thought you didn’t want this. Or could it be…you don’t have any experience, Nee-san?” Aoba almost jumped at how hot Noiz’s voice was, accidentally tightening his hold around Noiz’s cock. Words of apology was falling from her lips, but when she heard yet another rough grunt from the blond, she chuckled to herself and pressed her thumb into the tip of his cock, drawing more pre come and another groan.

“Says you…Ah!” Aoba’s retort died on her tongue as Noiz suddenly curled his finger inside of her, pushing against her sensitive place and licking at the shell of her ear. Aoba could feel emerald eyes watching her, sweat droplets rolling off the side of her cheek. _Soon…_

“It’s ok, come.” At the sound of Noiz’s low tone, Aoba came, biting down on her lip to suppress the moan that threatened to leak from her lips. She gripped down onto Noiz’s length, pulling harshly onto his piercings, and he came with a low groan. She could feel the heat pouring out from the tip of his cock, blushing a shade deeper and pulling her hand away. Noiz pulled out his fingers at the same time, watching as the liquid dripped from his fingers.

Aoba turned her eyes away, but before she could reach for a tissue with her other hand, Noiz brought up his hand and took it towards his own lips and licked away the liquid almost like a cat, wincing slightly as he swallowed.

“Salty.” 

“T-That’s obvious! Don’t do that kind of thing…” Her voice trembled as she spoke, but deep down, she felt another source of heat slowly lighting up, a part of her that wanted more. Before she let the voices in her mind grew, she stood up abruptly and fixed her jeans, all the while heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” 

“Shower.”

“Want me to join?” Aoba snapped her head around, shooting the blond a glare and turned away again, walking out and heading down the hallway for the bathroom. She needed a shower right now, just to clear her mind. _What was I thinking…_

 

 

 

Also thanks a lot to Junjoupureheart's lady Aoba drawings!! I've always wanted to try writing one but oops what is this ahaha *rolls away*


End file.
